Jealousy's War
by MyOwnPersonalDevil
Summary: Jealousy and war change people, sometimes for the better, and sometimes for the worst, that much was becoming evident to Harry as he enters his sixth year at Hogwarts. "There is a fine line between friends and enemies." Harry/Hermione. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Brewing Troubles

**Author's Note****: Hey all! I wanted to say thank you first of all for coming to read this story! I started it because my fiancé is a huge Harry/Hermione fan and begged me to write this left and right for the last MONTH AND A HALF. So, being the loving fiancé that I am, I obliged. I also want to inform you potential readers and fans that anyone who reviews can have the first two pages of the next chapter emailed to them before the chapter is up! Bear through this chapter, and I promise chapter two will have excitement!**

**Disclaimer****: I will say this once, only because I tend forget to put these in the chapters as I write. I do not own Harry Potter, this is a purely fan made story meant to entertain.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Brewing Troubles. **

**August 19, 1996.**

"Harry, Dear?" Molly Weasley chirped in her incessantly happy voice bringing Harry out of his sleep, not that it was pleasant anyway. His hands came up to rub at his swollen eyes as he forced himself into a sitting position and grabbed the glasses on the stand next to him.

Why did everyone have to be so damn cheerful this early in the morning? "Dumbledore wishes to speak with you, he is in the kitchen," she continued, her pudgy face peeking into the room to give Harry a smile.

"Why?" he inquired as he got out of bed, grabbing the first pair of jeans he found, along with one of Dudley's oversized t-shirts he had been given.

"I don't know, best not keep him waiting," she said shutting the door. Harry groaned, slipping into the pants that fit nicely on him now that he was older followed by the grey shirt.

He tossed a glance around the room, his solace for the last few nights, then walked out and headed for the kitchen. He saw Dumbledore standing next to the kitchen sink, garbed in dark royal purple robes, a stark contrast to his snowy white beard. "Professor," Harry spoke up first, drawing the man's attention. He gave Harry a grandfatherly smile, waving his hand to cast a silencing charm on the kitchen.

"Ah, Harry," he said, clasping his hands together, his baby blue eyes sparkling with their normal hint of mischief. "Good to see you, I trust you are doing well?"

"As well as one can do after losing the only family who matters to them," Harry deadpanned. Dumbledore gave him an apologetic smile, and gestured with his hands. The dark haired teen shifted his weight and said, "You wanted to talk, Sir?"

"Ah, yes," the old man said slowly, as if formulating the best way to say what he needed. He gestured towards a stool off to the side and it slide towards Harry. "Sit," he said with a smile. Hesitating only a moment, Harry took the seat he was offered, his fingers drumming against his leg.

The white haired wizard reached into one of the various pockets of his robe and procured a small yellow candy. "Lemon drop?" he offered to Harry, who shook his head. After Dumbledore popped the sour candy into him mouth, he folded his hands together, a barely audible sigh leaving him.

"It has been brought to my attention that the Death Eaters are organising an attack in attempt to take the Ministry of Magic," he said slowly, giving Harry a chance to digest the information.

"What?!" he exclaimed, coming to his feet making the barstool crash to the stone floor. "You can't be serious?" he asked with horror. "If the Ministry falls, Voldemort would be able to do as he pleased!" Dumbledore motioned with his hand for Harry to calm down.

"I am well aware of this," said the older man softly. "I have warned Scrimgeour of the impending danger, but there is nothing more I can do."

"There must be, Sir! Why can't Snape get more information?" Harry bit out. "He is supposed to be able to! He is our spy!" His hands clenched into fists, his nails biting painfully into his palms.

"I know you are upset, Harry," Dumbledore assured him with a nod. "But to garner anymore information from Professor Snape could endanger his cover," he continued, knowing Harry was fuming mad. Dumbledore paused, to lightly suck on the candy in his mouth. "I assure you, Harry, that we are doing what we can," he gave Harry a look, much like he had when he knew something Harry didn't.

"So why tell me, Sir?" he snapped out.

"There are some things, Harry, that you simply must be aware of," he answered simply, though something in his eyes said there was more too it. The dark haired teen exhaled slowly, making an effort to control his building rage. "It would be wise not to tell too many people about this," he added after a moment.

"Sir, the only people I would tell are Ron and Hermione," replied Harry. "They are the only ones I trust enough _not_ to blabber about it." His green eyes study Dumbledore who shook his head.

"No, Mister Weasley is too volatile," the Headmaster cut in. "If those are the only people you would tell then tell only Miss Granger." Harry's eyebrows drew together with confusion.

"But, Sir, Ron is my best friend," he interjected. "We have been through so much together that it would be impossible for me _not_ to tell him."

"Harry," the other let out a sigh. "There is a fine line between friends and enemies," was all he said, before tossing Harry a sad smile. "You will come to understand what I mean in time, now, I must be off, I have other matters to attend to," and with a soft pop, Harry was left alone in the kitchen.

The raven haired teen unclenched his fingers, his head swimming with Dumbledore's information. "What does he mean there is a fine line between friends and enemies, surely he wasn't talking about Ron," he muttered to himself, his fingers coming up to rub at his temples.

He shuffled out of the kitchen, intent on finding the most comfortable chair he could, and think. As he walked out, heading for the small study, Kreacher appeared before him. "Master," he hissed, his eyes narrowed with distaste. "Is there anything yous needs?"

"Yes, when Hermione wakes, tell her to find me," he replied back harshly.

"The mudblood girl?" the house elf muttered more to himself than to Harry.

"Kreacher, you foul thing, you are not to call her that," the teen commanded pointing a finger at him. The house elf cringed, expecting a blow to come, but when none did, he hastily scuttled off muttering that it would be a pleasure.

* * *

**Later that morning.**

Harry could hear shuffling in the rooms above as people slowly started to climb out of bed and knew it would be only a few moments before Hermione made her way to the study, only a few moments before he found a way to break the news of the impending attack.

As if on cue, there was a soft knock on the door, and a muffled, "Harry? It's me."

"Come in," he called to her, his eyes fixed on the door where she would appear in a matter of seconds. The door slowly swung open to reveal her. Her chestnut mass of curls was haphazardly piled on the top of her head in a messy bun, and she was wearing a baggy white tee-shirt and jean shorts. It was nothing extraordinary, but the sight had his breath catching in his throat.

Even when she was downplaying her beauty, she looked gorgeous. "You wanted to see me?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips while her honey coloured eyes probed his with worry. He cleared his throat to buy him a few seconds to find his voice, and nodded.

"Yes," he answered her, motioning for Hermione to join him. She took the seat next to him, her slender hand coming to rest on his knee.

"Harry?" she asked softly.

There was no easy way to tell her, Harry concluded, he would just have to be blunt. He reached into his pocket, grabbed his wand, and softly muttered,"_Muffliato_," before turning his attention towards Hermione. As he slide his wand into his pocket again, his eyes connected with her curious ones. "Dumbledore came to visit," he stated bluntly.

"What… What did he want?" she asked, a feeling of unease pooling in her stomach.

"He came to inform me that," Harry trailed off, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

"That?" she probed, her hand lightly squeezing his knee.

"That the Death Eater's are organising an attack," he finished.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"He didn't have many details to spare, but he said it would be on the Ministry," he replied placing his hand on top of hers. His eyes watched her face as realisation slowly dawned on her and morphed her face into one of horror.

"But if the Ministry falls," she whispered, her fingers clenching his knee. "This is terrible news!" Harry nodded with agreement, his thumb lightly brushing over her hand.

"Oh, and 'Mione," he said softly. "Don't tell Ron, Dumbledore wants very few people to know about this." Hermione paused for a moment, and then nodded.

"Ronald has a tendency to babble when he is nervous or angry," Hermione slowly said. "He would unintentionally say something and send people into a panic."

Harry frowned, and leaned forward to give her a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, 'Mione," said Harry as he got to his feet.

"You're welcome," she answered.

* * *

**September 1, 1996. Platform 9¾ 10:30 am.**

Something wasn't right when the crossed the barrier to the Hogwarts Express, the tension was so palpable you could cut it with a knife. Hermione put a calming hand on Harry's shoulder as they picked their way across the train station to meet up with Ron, Luna and Neville. "Hello Harry," Luna said in her usual tone, which made her sound as if she was daydreaming. "You look absolutely dreadful!" Neville elbowed the pale haired girl lightly, giving Harry an apologetic smile.

"Thanks for that assessment, Luna," Harry replied, knowing not to take what Luna said too seriously.

"Let's go find some place to sit," Hermione suggested, dropping the hand on Harry's shoulder as they turned to board the train. "Something doesn't seem right," she whispered to Harry as Ron and Neville boarded.

"You feel it too?" Harry whispered back. Hermione nodded. "Keep your guard up." As Luna entered the train, Hermione followed suit, then lastly Harry.

"Did you notice?" Luna asked, "That all the Slytherins are trying to get seats in the first two carriages?" Four heads turned towards Luna with questioning looks.

"Normally they sit scattered in little packs, much like Nargles, but even some first years were ushered towards the front," she continued when no one spoke up. "Surely you guys noticed as well?"

Hermione spoke up first. "No, Luna, we didn't," she tossed Harry a worried look before glancing down at her watch. 10:40. "Are you sure you weren't just seeing things, there are still a lot of students out there."

"I'm positive," she answered.

"They are planning something," Harry blurted out, his eyes searching outside the train.

"Don't be silly," Ron scoffed, crossing his arms grumpily. "They probably decided to sit together because they can't stand the rest of the school." Green eyes met with angry blue and Harry shook his head.

"I don't think so, Ron," he replied. "Something just feels…wrong."

"You want us to believe that they are planning something because you have a feeling?" Ron incredulously asked. "That has got to be the most arrogant—"

"Ronald!" Hermione gasped, giving him an annoyed look. "Harry's feelings have never been wrong before."

"Except for Snape, Draco being the heir, Sirius being a murder, and Sirius being tortured at the Ministry!" Ron shot back.

"What is your problem, Ronald?" she hissed back crossing her arms over her chest. "You are acting like a right foul git!"

Ron's face darkened with fury, turning nearly as red as his hair. "I am just saying that Harry has been wrong before!"

"Enough!" Harry interjected before Hermione could retort. "We can't be arguing amongst ourselves with a war at our door!"

"Harry is right," Luna chirped airily.

An angry silence befell them as Hermione checked her watch once more. 10:50. Almost time to go. She could feel relief spreading through her, soon they would be safely on the way to Hogwarts, or so she thought.

At precisely 10:55 all hell broke loose.

* * *

**Author's Note: ****Okay, so here is the first chapter. It is actually shorter than I would like it to be, and it seemed a little dull, but I do promise there is more action in the next chapter. I got this idea from a little plot bunny someone posted, I plan on mingling that one with the plot my fiancé and I came up with! I can't wait. **

**And remember! If you review, I will send you 2 pages of the next chapter before it is up! If you don't have a fanfiction account, you can leave your email as youremailhere at gmail dot com and I can email it to you, I can also do deviantart and livejournal if you have accounts there as well.**

**Mila Reeves.**


	2. Attack at King's Cross

**Author's Note: Hello all my lovelies! I know it has been a while, but real life got complicated and pulled me away. I am back now though.**

**I am so honoured to have you everyone tuning back in for chapter two, and any new people joining us now! I was surprised by the quick response and liking of the story based on chapter one, and have to say, that I am truly astounded that the first chapter was so well received! I do hope that you all continue to support me in my endeavour to write this! Also, on behalf of my fiance, he says thank you all for the kind words, and has been laughing his butt off with "I told you so's". Love him to pieces though. I also wanted to take a moment and thank my first five reviewers -An Anonymous Guest, Stupid Lil Fairy, Beyondthesea16, Pinknose1, and smkennedy007.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Battle at King's Cross**

**September 1st, 1996. King's Cross Station 10:50 am.**

A tense silence had fallen over the train compartment, angry eyes glancing towards Ron. No one was sure what had gotten into the red head, his sudden anger and doubt towards Harry was uncharacteristic. Honey coloured eyes glanced out the window, her breath catching as she saw people hurrying about, nothing that you wouldn't expect with the train about to depart, so she thought nothing about it until red sprayed in the air followed by a piercing shriek.

"What the?" she asked with horror, her head turning to the side to see Harry bolting from the compartment. "Harry, wait!" she called after him, on her feet as more cries broke out. What in the name of Merlin was happening?

She rushed from the small room, noticing people beginning to poke their heads out of the safety of their rooms, her heart dropping as the shrieks grew louder. "Hermione!" a voice called from just ahead of her. "What is going on?" The brunette easily found the owner of the voice, a sixth year Prefect named Mila.

"Keep everyone in their seats, send a patronus to the headmaster, tell him we have trouble," she urged before hastily exiting the train.

Outside was chaos, people running amok avoiding hexes being thrown blindly around. It made her sick to her stomach knowing that there were children at the station being subjected to this.

"Hermione?" Luna's calm voice broke the brunette out of her trance, her head snapping towards her and Neville, noting Ron's absence.

"We have to find Harry, if he falls, then we don't stand a chance!" Both teens nodded, drawing their wands, which Hermione mimicked, before they took off, searching for that mop of black hair among the confusion and chaos.

Another shriek reverberated through the air, steering her in the direction it came from. What she saw made her dry heave and almost lose the contents in her stomach. Her desperation to find Harry lost for a moment as she dropped to her knees, not caring as the crimson liquid from the young boy stained her pants. Dropping her wand and pressing her hands against the gaping hole in his stomach, trying to stunt the bleeding.

He was sobbing, his body wracked with pain making him thrash about. "Focus on me," Hermione said, hoping to distracted him from the pain long enough until help came. The boy thrashed about as more of his blood spilled from his body. "Look at me," she said her eyes locking onto his scared blue ones. "You're going to be okay," she told him, desperation in her voice.

He was too young to become a casualty of war. His hands grasped her arms painfully tight as he sobbed to her, "I don't wanna die!"

"You're not going to die," she hastily replied, though even to her ears it was doubtful. He was losing too much blood too fast, and there was nothing she could do about it. "W-what's your name?" she stuttered out trying to look and sound brave. She wasn't Harry though, she couldn't look on something like this and keep composure like he did.

"D-Derrick T-Thompson." His voice was getting weaker, his moves growing sluggish She knew, knew he would be gone in a few moments. Her heart felt like it was shattering into a million pieces for him, he never got the chance to live and learn about the wonders of magic, and now, he wasn't going to get too.

"Derrick, stay with me!" His hands had slid from her arms, his body convulsing beneath her fingers. "Derrick? Derrick?!" her voice trembled as his lips turned an unearthly shade of blue and his body stopped moving. Her hands moved from the wound in his stomach as she let out a shaky breath before she scooped her wand up and got to her feet.

"Harry," she breathed out, glancing down towards the boy knowing there was nothing she could do for him now before she raced off having to work against the crowd of people who were now running towards the train. She knew in the pit of her stomach Harry would be in this direction.

"Harry!" She screeched as she pushed on. She hoped to Merlin that the same fate did not befall Harry as it had Derrick. Finally breaking past the running mass of people, she saw Harry near the front of the train surrounded by dark robbed men. Death Eaters.

"We have to help him!" a male said to her right, her head briefly twisted to the side, seeing Neville with Luna. They must have thought the same thing she had about Harry's whereabouts.

The three of them pushed back their initial fear and rushed to his aid, watching as the cloaked figures apparited and disapparited in and out of sight. Hermione watched as one of the figures raised his wand at Harry, her own lifting as a strangled, "_Reducto_!" left her throat.

The masked figures head jerked in her direction, blocking the spell with ease as his wand flicked with a silent retaliation.

"_Protego Maxima_!" Neville shouted, watching as the curse he threw harmlessly bounced into the air and fizzled out. She tossed the dark haired male a thankful look, then fired off several _Stupefy_'s which the cloaked man easily deflected. She was about to send another round at him, but he disappeared making her whirl around, wand raised and spells dancing on the tip of her tongue, ready to be cast at a moments notice.

_Duck!_

The word whispered seemingly in her mind just in time as she threw her body to the ground and looked up as the jet of green light flew past her head. She didn't have time to ponder the voice that spoke to her as she scrambled to her feet, her back towards the train as she retreated a step away from the cloaked figure and pushed her damp curls from her face.

"_Expulso_!" the man hissed, his wand pointed to the train behind her and before she could look, the blast from the train knocked her body forward making it crash against the stone floor with jarring force.

She groaned, barely hearing the sound through the ringing in her ears and the new chorus of screams that ricocheted from the train. Painfully slow, her head twisted to the side, her vision blurred and unfocused as hands pounded against the windows of the train.

"Hermione?" Harry's voice croaked nearby drawing her attention from the train. "Hermione?" he asked again pushing himself off the ground a bit.

"I'm fine, Harry," she answered before he called out to Luna and Neville to make sure they were fine. The screams drew her attention back to the train, "We have to help them!" she shouted, her fingers desperately clawing for her wand before she clumsily got to her feet.

"Hermione! Wait!" Harry called out to her, watching as she scrambled towards the train.

The brunette skittered to a stop near the train doors, the hands of the Slytherin's hysterically pointing towards the compartment with the first and second years in them. Honey coloured eyes danced with understanding, and she quickly made her way to the door, swallowing thickly as she shouted in a hoarse voice for them to scoot away.

When they had cleared away, Hermione lifted her bloodstained wand and held it as steadily as she could. "Bombarda!" she cried with a flick of her wand. The door flew off it's hinges, giving the younger students a way out of the burning compartment. She turned her head to the side and saw Luna doing the same for the older students and breathed a sigh of relief.

Hermione looked around now, noticing that the Death Eaters had seemed to vanish as quickly as they came. "Granger," the voice of Parkinson said softly. Turning her gaze to the Slytherin who was nursing several angry looking burn marks on her arms and hands she tilted her head to the side.

"Draco is missing from the train, along with Zabini, you have to make sure they are alright," she said in a pleading tone. She gave the dark haired woman a skeptical look, but relented. She was a softie at heart, and if Malfoy, the biggest prat and part of the family most loyal to the Dark Lord was missing, then he could well be a casualty of this attack. She may not like him, but it was her job as Prefect, and as part of the Resistance to make sure he was okay.

Innocent until proven guilty.

"Alright, Parkinson, I will find him," she assured her tersely. "Luna, take Parkinson and the other Slytherin's and try healing what you can of their injuries until help arrives," she ordered letting her natural bossiness kick in. Luna gave a nod, then called for the Slytherin's to follow her.

Bloody hands came up and massaged her temples, her eyes surveying the scene before her. Many students lay on the ground either injured or dead, and there were many more still on the train or right outside it.

"Where to begin?" she murmured to herself. Wand still in her hand, she walked towards the crowd, stopping to inspect each person laying on the ground, and then reassure them that help was on the way.

Never had she seen such an attack on children, and she was appalled that the Death Eaters would risk the well being of their own families and friends to do this. Her mind replayed the attack as she kept picking her way towards the crowd as an important question came to her mind, where was Ronald, and who had told her to duck earlier?

* * *

Weariness beat at the brunette as the healers took the last of the seriously injured away, sighing heavily. Dumbledore had arrived moments after the Death Eaters retreated and did his best to calm down the terrified students and assisted with as much healing as he was able before turning his attention to the vulturous media reporters.

She hadn't seen Harry since the attack ended, assuming that he was helping elsewhere or talking to Aurors who had appeared along side the reporters. She made a mental note to find him later and make sure he hadn't sustained any major injuries before scolding him on how reckless it was to run off like that.

"Hermione," Mila approached, her left hand bandaged from her knuckles to her elbow. Honey coloured eyes studied her face, easily able to see the aristocratic ties she probably had with her heavy lidded brown eyes, pale skin, strong jaw line, and the mass of riotous black curls hazardously pinned up. She saw someone closely following behind her, noting that they were a first year wondering if Mila had helped this girl somehow.

"Dumbledore said they will be portkeying us to Hogwarts in groups of ten here soon, he wants the Prefects and heads to go first to help set up the Great Hall." Hermione nodded, figuring it was probably to monitor all the injured students and to make sure fights didn't ensue.

"Alright," she sighed. She was too tired to argue, and in all honesty, she just wanted to lay down and sleep. Mila turned and walked off towards where Dumbledore was standing and Hermione followed. "Mila, have you seen Malfoy or Zabini?" she asked, at least wanting to make good on her word to Pansy, though she didn't deserve it.

"Yes, they are alive," she answered. That was all Hermione needed, knowing Pansy would find them at school since she hadn't seen either taken by the healers.

Walking in the direction Mila had, she stopped when she saw Harry surrounded by a group of first years. "Who were those men?" a girl asked in a timid voice.

"Death Eaters," Harry answered, a muscle in his jaw ticking as he said the name. "They are followers of Voldemort." Some of the children let out horrified gasps at the use of his name and Hermione cringed. It was a natural reaction for her, after all, the man wanted her and people like her dead. "Most of them come from the Slytherin house," he continued, his green eyes looking up towards Hermione.

More whimpers ensued. "W-what if we get sorted into Slytherin and we don't want to be?"

"Impossible," Harry assured, his tone softening. "You need only ask the hat to place you somewhere else and it will," he told them. "I did when I was a first year. That hat does take in consideration where you want to go." A collective sigh of relief was released at the news.

A smile tugged on the brunette's lips as he gave them a smile, even though it didn't reach his eyes. He was trying at least. "Harry," she said, sliding up to his side. "Dumbledore is going to start portkeying students to Hogwarts," she murmured. The raven haired teen nodded slowly, his green eyes looking over her. She assumed she looked horrible with the blood staining her jeans, hair, and face. She was looking forward to a nice hot shower when she got to school.

"Where you hurt?" he whispered back to her. Shaking her head, her eyes mimicked Harry's searching for any visible injury. "I'm fine," he said, as if reading her mind.

"Okay," she softly said, noticing that the Prefects were gathering near Dumbledore. "We will talk later," she promised in that tone that said she meant it.

He wordlessly nodded his head, watching as she rushed off towards the other Prefects. He knew what the conversation would consist of, having been subjected to it many times before.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, once more I want to apologise for the long wait, and the short chapter. I had to restart this like five times because my daughter wiped my hard drive, then my computer broke, then I didn't like the opening. I finally settled on this one. I hope that next chapter might be longer, but I kind of also think that the shorter chapters are easier to read.**

**As I stated before, if you review, I will send you the first two pages of the next chapter before I post it online. :)**

**Also, Mila is my OC and you will learn of her heritage. I am taking some liberties here!**

**Mila Reeves**


End file.
